The Hook Up
by Canucklehead1800
Summary: Logan gets hooked.


"Logan…" I hear. Slowly, I open my eyes and noticed everyone at the kitchen table was looking at me. "You alright, buddy?" Scott asked me. Why he called me "buddy", I'm not quite sure…but I went along with it anyhow.

"Uh…" I grunted and sighed heavily, covering my face with my hands. You see, last night my best friend Charlene came over to visit. When I first met her, all we did was argue. Then I realized she wasn't half bad. What can I say…she's where I'm most happy. Usually we wind up staying up all night chatting, drinking, and just having a shit load of fun. Problem is, we're too busy having too much fun to want to fall asleep. Result to that: a very sleepy Wolverine. "….sure."

I felt my body becoming heavier and heavier as I sat at the kitchen table and I knew I was falling asleep. Did I care? Nope…not a single bit. I tried holding my head up with my hand resting under my chin…but the attempt failed and the effect: my forehead coming into contact with the table when Scott decided to call my name out suddenly.

Bastard.

"Oh…" Scott groaned and I groaned along with him…due to the fact that that hurt like hell. "How about you go take a nap so you don't become a big grouch later?" He asked me, ever so sweetly.

"No," I grunted and lifted my head. I sighed heavily and almost wanted to cry I was so tired. But, I kept my cool. "Charleigh wants to hang out later…and I said I would."

"You need sleep Logan," Ororo told me and slightly chuckled. "I mean you're falling asleep as we speak."

"No…" I whispered, yawned, and shook my head. Silence filled the room and I knew I began to fall asleep once again. "No…I'm…okay."

Again, silence filled the room. It felt like a few minutes before I jumped at the sound of my own snoring, causing me to open my eyes and look at my whereabouts. I looked at Scott and furrowed my eyebrows tightly. I reached out to him and rested my hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "Are…are you mad at me, Scott?"

"N—no," Scott said with a small shake of his head. He looked at Jean and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay…" I grunted lightly and nodded before putting my head down in my arms on the table. It was only a second later before I lifted my head and turned my drowsy attention towards him. "…are you sure? I don't want you to be mad."

"I'm…sure," Scott said and patted my back. I nodded again and yawned before burying my face in my arms on the table. I cleared my throat.

----

"What?" I shot up and looked around me, finding no one in the kitchen. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to figure out exactly how I got here. It took a few moments to get the blurred vision back to normal, but once it did, I made my way to the Living Room. "Uh…" I grunted and everyone turned to me. "How long was I out?"

"About ten minutes," Ororo told me. I nodded. "You kept asking Scott if he was mad at you."

"What?" I asked and scrunched up my face in confusion. Of all the years I've lived here---have I ever asked Summers if he was mad at me. Nor did I care…so why now? I shook my head and held my hand up. "I don't wanna know."

"Oh, and then you got all nice and shit…told me you loved me and considered me your brother," Scott explained. "I told you to go back to sleep because I know you didn't mean it."

"What if I did?" I asked him and crossed my arms. "What, you can't accept a little brotherly love? What, are you too much of a man to say "I love you" to a brother?" I asked and smirked.

"You really mean that?" he asked me…touched.

My smirk became a full out smile. "No," I said and shook my head. "You can't get that lucky, Scooter. Sorry."

"Ass."

"Bitch," I called out as I turned on my heel and went to my room for a quick nap.

-----

"Logan! Get up!" I hear and felt a pair of…well, something…land on my face. I shot up and looked around the room and found Charlene in my room. "C'mon…get dressed."

"Why?" I asked and yawned…lying back down. "I'm tired." I curled up in my bed and felt myself fall slowly back to sleep----but my peaceful slumber was immediately interrupted when my covers were yanked off the bed. I curled up into a tight ball and tried to find something to cover myself. When I found the jeans she threw at me, I took them and laid them over my body and smirked---knowing she'd roll her eyes at my sarcasm. "Logan….get your ass up, or I'll poor cold water all over you."

I sniffed and cleared my throat. "You wouldn't," I called out---my eyes still closed. After a moment, I opened one eye and found Charlene holding a rather large pitcher of ice water over my body. "Alright, alright…I'm up." I looked up at my best friend and watched as she ran around in my room, gathering up my dirty clothes and throwing them into a laundry basket. I smirked at her and chuckled slightly and shook my head. "Where the hell are we goin' anyhow?" I asked her and threw on my jeans while she picked out a shirt for me. She threw me the shirt and I got a good look at it before retuning my attention toward her. "Why this shirt?" I asked and pulled the shirt on. It was a light blue button down shirt which fit my form rather nicely…so I've been told.

"Because you look good in it," she told me firmly and turned to me with a smile. "And we're going to the mall. You need new clothes."

I'm the best there is at what I do…and what I do, ain't shoppin'.

"Charleigh…" I started but she furrowed her eyebrows. "…now don't gimme that look. You know I don't shop," I finished firmly as I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

"You have before, and you will today. Besides, you have pretty good taste in clothing."

"No, _you_ have good taste in clothing. You're the one pickin' out my clothes anyhow. So, why do you need me to come with?" I asked and crossed my arms.

"Because, sweetheart---I need you to try the clothes on," she told me firmly and walked to a dresser and pulled out a pair of short camouflage shorts and a camouflage string-bikini top. "Think about it this way," she started and began to get dressed. "You just might find a lady friend."

"Ha!" I laughed and shook my head. "Yeah, I can see it now. Me walking around in Bath and Body Works with my best friend carrying her Victoria Secret bags while she tries on all the Try Me stuff. Yeah, that'll really get a girl's attention."

"We're not going to Bath and Body Works," she told me and shook her head. "And I can carry all my bags, Logan. You were the one who decided to be a gentleman and carry 'em for me."

I hesitated for a few moments, trying to remember the incident. When it was refreshed in my mind, I nodded. "Alright, whatever…" I grunted and shook my head.

She smirked and walked to me, kissing my cheek. "Thank you," she whispered and turned around. "Tie me up?" she asked. I sighed heavily and stood up, tying her bikini up. After it was securely tied, I spun her around and kissed her forehead. "What was that for?" she asked me.

I smiled at her and rubbed my hands on her upper arms before replying. I stared into her eyes and sighed heavily. "You do so much for me…" I started and shook my head slightly. "Why?"

Charlene smiled. She smiled that smile that makes me melt inside. "Because you took care of me. If I never met you, I could have died from all that's happened to me in the past. You deserve so much."

I smiled and felt myself blush slightly. I exhaled deeply and chuckled at her. "Alright…enough sensitivity in here…it's gonna lower my ego."

"Oh, we can't have that, can we?" Charlene asked me sarcastically and rolled her eyes. I shook my head at her, causing her to chuckle slightly. "I'll meet you down stairs," she finished and grabbed the keys to her Harley. She turned to me just as she opened the door and smiled, then quickly left.

You're probably wondering what Charlene meant when she said, "I could have died from all that's happened…" right? Long story short---Charlene's Human. I know, I know…now you're probably wondering why a guy like me became _friends _with a Human, 'ey? I'll tell you.

----

_Walking alongside the beach, I held a chocolate icecream cone and let the cold water splash on my bare feet. Every now and again, a beach ball flew in the air, and got caught in the wind. I'd smile at the small Islander children and throw the ball back at them. I'd collect beautiful Sea Shells and shove them in the pockets of my beach shorts so I could show them to the younger students back at home. _

_Dogs ran lose—chasing Frisbee's, and their owners would laugh hysterically at their pet's wonderful performances. The sun was hot, the water was just right…and my icecream was a complete mess. I found myself wearing most of the icecream than eating it. _

_It was mid-day. I sat in the sand, fiddling with the Sea Shells I had previously collected between my fingers as I fixed my eyes on the setting sun---the purples, pinks, blues, and yellows in the sky. It was almost perfect. _

_As I sat in the sand, falling asleep to the sound of the crashing waves, I noticed all the laughing had begun to die down—and realized it was getting late…but I was worry free. Sea Turtles roamed the beach. I opened my eyes and stared at the stars and found myself smiling. For once…my summer was enjoyable. _

_Even though I had been in the Caribbean for about a month and was worry free…I thought about everyone at the Institute. Thinking about all the students, Jeannie, 'Ro…even Scooter. Everything was amazing—until one day. _

_I had been roaming the beach, like I usually did every morning, and the only thing strange about that morning---the beach was completely desolate---excluding the occasion Sea Turtle, Crab, or Sea Turkey. Before, I was worry free. Now…not so much._

_I hadn't wanted to…but my instincts told me to. Forming my hand into a tight fist—keeping my wrist straight, I unsheathe my claws. There had been a shriek at the other end of the beach—about a mile out. The shriek filled my ears—sounding almost as though it had happened right before me. I ran as fast as I could—the sand kicking up behind me. My breathing became heavy and I began to sweat profusely. I had run until I couldn't any longer---and hadn't found the owner of that horrific shriek. _

"_Help me! Please!" They called out. Closer now. I looked up and noticed a brunette haired woman was fighting off a rather large man (maybe even a woman.). The figure behind her had her in some sort of a head lock, and was dragging her backwards. The woman crying for help, had elbowed the figure several times, but her attempts of escaping failed miserably. I ran towards her, and when the figure had noticed I was trying to help, he had drug the woman more fiercely than previous. Finally I approached the two. _

_The woman and the figure (which was indeed a man) stood stiffly. The woman's clothing had been torn—revealing some cleavage. Her hair was matted up and she had a hand print across her face, and around her upper right arm. Her leg was bleeding from her outer left calf and her eyes looked irritated—almost if she were forced on drugs of some sort. _

"_Put the woman down, and I'll spare your life," I called out—holding my fists out to the man holding a gun to the woman's jaw. _

"_You think you scare me with your little claws?" the man growled. I furrowed my eyebrows at his arrogance and shook it off. I hate arrogant people. _

"_Let, the woman, go," I told him more firmly. I flicked my wrist slightly, trying to blind him from the reflection of the sun onto my claws, and into his eyes. Outcome: Failed. "Just let her go, and no one will get hurt."_

"_Please…" the woman mouthed as she cried harder. "Help me," she cried in a whisper. _

"_Shut up!" the man called out and slapped her in the face with said gun. She cried in pain and fell to the floor. I jumped at the murderous bastard, but he had reacted sooner than I had anticipated. _

_BANG!_

"_No!" the woman cried out as I landed hard on the rocky road. I held onto my shoulder and breathed heavily. I got to my knees slowly, and he pointed the gun to my head. _

"_Beg for mercy, you cowardly Dog!" The man called out—cocking the gun once more._

"_I may be an animal," I whispered—my eyes fixed on the ground. Slowly, I looked at him and smirked. "But I ain't beggin' for nobody!" I yelled out and swung my arm violently, slashing at his chest. I roared in anger—unable to control myself. _

_I had to admit—even though I was trying to vacate myself from all the stupidity in the world…the fury in which I had just felt---was a little homey. _

"_Stop! Stop!" the woman called out, running towards me. She grabbed my arms and held on tightly. I felt her cold skin against my tepid skin, causing me to take notice and look at her. Her hazel eyes burned into mine. "Thank you…for saving my life."_

"_Are you okay?" I asked her tiredly. She blinked slowly, and her balance became rather wobbly. I held her bridal style and she looked up at me. "What's your name, Hunny?" I asked her and gently removed a strand of hair from her face._

"_Charlene," she whispered. "You can call me Charleigh." _

_I looked down at her and before I could reply with my own name, her weight became heavier and her eyes rolled in the back of her head---implying that she had passed out. I sighed heavily and took her to my hotel room for the night. _

_That next morning, Ms. Charlene woke up rather startled and confused. I came to her aid immediately and gently caressed her arm. "Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here to help you."_

_She hesitated before speaking. "Who are you?" she asked me weakly. She cleared her throat and winced in pain. _

"_My name is Logan."_

"_What…" She started out in confusion but stopped herself after a moment. "Oh my God…I remember," she whispered and held the palm of her hand to her forehead. "The…the Caribbean man…"_

"_Yes," I whispered and nodded. _

"_I remember…I…I saw you walking along the beach that morning. You were looking around as if you had lost something. I screamed…and you came running." Charlene looked at my hands and furrowed her eyebrows. "You had…metal claws," she stated firmly. I nodded. "You…you killed that man."_

"_If I hadn't he would have killed you," I told her firmly. "He…he beat you pretty badly, Charlene," I told her. She looked at me and tears formed in her eyes. "It's okay," I consoled her sweetly. "I'm gonna take care o'you."_

"_No," she told me and pulled away-wiping her tears. "I'd hate to burden you with my problems," she told me with a sad smile._

"_Charlene, you got baggage," I pointed out and she hung her head low in response—almost as though she were ashamed. "And I don't mind carryin' it."_

"_We just met," she told me with a slight shake of her head._

"_And I'm practically the only family y'got," I told her firmly and rested my hand upon hers.  
"Besides, you look like you could use some company."_

"_Thank you," she said softly and smiled. And at that particular moment, I couldn't take my eyes off her. _

_I smiled. "Now just because I'm taking care of you, doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on ya," I told her firmly. "I'm gonna be hard on ya. We're gonna exercise daily, eat healthy, I'll give you a break here and there…don't worry."_

"_Oh, thanks," she called out sarcastically and chuckled. "Thank you for this, Logan." I nodded and winked at her._

_It was only days later when the two of us arrived in Westchester, New York—due to the fact, I'm not a doctor and I needed Jean's help—and I proceeded to keep my promise of caring for Charlene. _

_I hadn't known this but Charlene produced an addiction to alcohol several years back---preferably to Jack Daniel's or Bourbon…which also meant no drinking for me. The addiction caused Charlene to form a rather nasty attitude—which caused us to argue. After a firm, and rather nasty, lecture from me to her—Charlene decided to give the "staying clean and sober" thing a shot._

_It worked. Took a few months—but it all paid off. _

_-----_

After Charlene became sober and cleaner, her personality and mine meshed almost perfectly together…kind of like Jean and Scott's…but without the romance. I love Charlene to death---but that'd just be awkward. Charlene was even strong enough for me to have a beer in front of her without her going into withdraw hissy fits.

After she got better health wise, I noticed Charlene changed completely. She was a lot more laid back than I ever been. She hated how uptight I was and always tried to "loosen me up" as she put it. To be honest, I didn't see a problem with anything I ever did, or said.

Summers, however, would love to disagree. He thinks I'm a douche. Haha.

So, the longer Charlene and I were together, the closer we became. We were practically brother and sister---unable to be separated. Well, until she got a job out of state and had to leave, that is…

I walked down the stairs and smiled as I watched Charlene with the smaller students. She loved kids and would do anything to at least adopt one. She turned to me and smiled, raising an eyebrow as well. "Finally you came down. What'd you do? You fall in or something?"

"You're so funny," I told her in a sarcastic loving manner, causing her roll her eyes and turn back to the smaller children and Ororo. "Hey, 'Ro," I called out and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. "Miss Charleigh and I are going shoppin---"

"What?!" I hear from across the room. I closed my eyes tightly and knew I was about to get into some shit. "Logan!" Marie called out as she stormed over. "You never go shopping with me when I asked you to go!" She whined.

"That's because you make me carry all the bags and you take forever in the perfume sections, which causes me to sneeze all day and you yap about shit I don't necessarily care about."

Marie glared and scoffed. She crossed her arms and shook her head in disgust. "I…do…not…."

"Bullshit," I called out---along with Bobby at my side. I turned to him and wanted to smile, but knew I'd regret it later. I turned back to Marie and sighed. "Mar, c'mon…Charleigh's my best friend! Why don't you go shopping with Jubilee and Katherine? They love shopping!"

"You don't even like shopping, so why are you even going?" Bobby and Marie asked. Wait…wasn't Drake on my side just a second ago?

"Because," I called out and removed my arm from Ororo and crossed my arms. Charlene and Ororo both leaned against each other and smirked at me, waiting for the rest of my "excuse". "Just…because."

"Logan, that's not good enough," Marie told me firmly.

"I don't have to have a reason!" I called out and uncrossed my arms. To be honest, at the moment I sounded like a seven year old not getting their way. "I didn't even want to go shopping! I don't like shopping! Shopping isn't what I do best."

"No, but when you do, you have really nice taste in clothing," Ororo called out and smiled beautifully at me. I smiled back and winked.

"Well, thank you," I called out and turned back to Marie. "Besides, I don't know how much longer Char is staying. Remember, she doesn't live here anymore, and I would like to spend time with her before she leaves for another few months."

"It's not like you two ain't never gonna see each other again! The woman practically knows where you sleep, Logan. I don't think you really have a choice."

The girl had a point. I turned to Charlene and sighed heavily. "Marie, I know you want Logan to go shopping with you---but he's coming with me. Tonight…he's my man. You can have him when I'm through with 'em."

"Gee, thanks," Marie called out sarcastically and chuckled before taking off with Bobby. I turned to her and mouthed a 'thank you' before returning my gaze to Ororo.

"Anyhow, we're goin'."

"Have fun."


End file.
